Kariya kun
by Nanobanana Kinako
Summary: Akulah orang yang selalu termenung memikirkanmu. Akulah orang yang selalu menangis untukmu. Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa bukan aku yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa bukan aku yang kau tatap dengan tatapan penuh kasih itu? Kenapa malah orang itu?


**Title: Kariya-kun.**

**Summary: Akulah orang yang selalu termenung memikirkanmu. Akulah orang yang selalu menangis untukmu. Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa bukan aku yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa bukan aku yang kau tatap dengan tatapan penuh kasih itu? Kenapa _malah_ orang itu?**

**Anime: Inazuma Eleven GO (pasti~)**

**Disclaimer: InaGO milik level5 (kalau milik saya, bisa bahaya~ :3).**

**Tokoh: .. Kageyama coretReiji****coret Hikaru~+***

**Warning: Typo, alur gaje, kecepetan, deskrip berantakan, EYD "kurang" rapi, dkk. ^^~**

**A/N: Dari InaKuro eps 18. Enjoy~ ^^**

**Don't like don't read.**

* * *

_**~""~**_

* * *

_Kariya-kun._

Ucapku perlahan dengan nada sedikit mendengus. Sambil bertopang dagu, ku lihat pemandangan disana yang dipenuhi warna warna pelangi.

Apakah pemandangan seperti ini yang selalu muncul ketika melakukan _Time Jump_?

Sungguh membosankan.

Benar benar membosankan.

Apalagi saat ini… dirimu tidak disini.

_Kariya-kun._

Kupikir, sebelumnya dirimu baik-baik saja. Bahkan saat latihan pun, dirimu tetap dengan semangat membantu Shinsuke-kun untuk melindungi gawang. Namun kenapa? Kenapa dirimu menolak kesempatan pertama itu? Kesempatan pertama untuk ikut berpetualang berrsama kesepuluh orang –terpilih– lainnya? Kesempatan untuk melakukan _Time Jump _pertama mu. Kesempatan mu yang pertama untuk berpetualang di tempat yang baru.

Kenapa dirimu menolaknya?

Ah, bukan menolak.

Kau bilang… perutmu sakit. Dan kemudian dirimu memberikan posisimu kepada Kirino-senpai.

Sakit perut?

Itu bohong, bukan?

Iya, aku yakin itu.

Aku tahu dirimu berbohong. Aku tahu itu. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal? Yah, mungkin memang belum lama. Belum ada setahun, _malah_. Tapi aku yakin bahwa dirimu berbohong. Aku bisa melihat kebohongan itu dari matamu dan dari caramu berbicara. Itu terlihat jelas olehku.

_Kariya-kun._

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasakannya. Merasakan bahwa makin hari, dirimu mulai menjauh dariku. Bahkan kemarin, dirimu menolak ajakanku untuk pulang bersama. Dirimu lebih memilih pergi lebih dahulu untuk menghibur seseorang yang tengah termenung menatap lapangan sepak bola disana. Kenapa?

Kenapa dirimu harus menolak ajakanku?

Apa menghiburnya adalah hal yang penting?

_Kariya-kun_.

Sudah puluhan kali aku melihatnya. Sudah puluhan kali aku melihat dirimu yang tengah memperhatikan orang itu. Memperhatikan orang itu dengan atapan penuh kasih. Tatapan yang seharusnya hanya untukku.

Hanya untukku.

_Kariya-kun_.

Dirimu datang kepadaku kemudian harinya, menceritakan kepadaku bahwa orang itu sedang berada dalam konflik kecemburuan batin terhadap orang lain. Dirimu bercerita dengan tatapan sedih, seolah dirimulah yang tengah mengalami konflik tersebut. Kenapa?

Kenapa harus seperti itu?

Kenapa dirimu tiba-tiba perduli padanya?

Kenapa dirimu tidak memperdulikanku?

_Kariya-kun._

Orang itu datang dengan wajah sembab pagi ini, dan dirimu tidak berani menghampirinya. Dirimu hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan. Menatap orang itu dengan tatapan iba.

Dirimu mengetahuinya, bukan?

Dirimu sudah tahu, bukan?

_Kariya-kun._

Orang itu telah memiliki orang lain di hatinya. Orang itu termenung memikirkan orang lain. Orang itu menangis untuk orang lain. Orang itu tidak memikirkanmu. Orang itu juga tidak menangis untukmu.

Aku!

Akulah!

Akulah orang yang selalu termenung memikirkanmu.

Akulah orang yang selalu menangis untukmu.

Kenapa bukan aku?

Kenapa bukan aku yang kau pikirkan?

Kenapa bukan aku yang kau tatap dengan tatapan penuh kasih itu?

Kenapa _malah_ orang itu?

_Kariya-kun._

Aku… cemburu.

**!~END~!**

* * *

**A/N: Muahahaha *evil laugh* Gantung ngga, sih? Udah lama ngga bikin fanfict, jadi kagok (?) Hem.. review ya~ Kritik dan Sarannya ditunggu. Saya bukan author yang sempurna, jadi kayanya banyak yang kurang ^^" Have a nice day~**

**Hikaru: Kariya-kun. *masih memandang keluar, mendengus***

**A/N: ... *agak menyesal karena membuat Hikaru terlihat seperti galauers* QAQ**


End file.
